


Highlight- Höhepunkte des Lebens

by Metamorphmagus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2017-12-29 13:15:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1005858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metamorphmagus/pseuds/Metamorphmagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an und versuchte wohl einen Hundeblick aufzusetzen. Ich lachte "„Lass den Hundeblicke, den kann nur Sirius“ „Hörst du’s Krone. Den kann nur ich“ hörten wir Sirius aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen „Ach sei leise, blöde Flohtöle“</p>
            </blockquote>





	Highlight- Höhepunkte des Lebens

**Author's Note:**

> Das ist mein Beitrag zu dem Wettbewerb  
> Highlight von _ayame  
> http://animexx.onlinewelten.com/wettbewerbe/wettbewerb.php?id=40030

**Highlight**   
  
  
~Lily~  
  
Wohlig seufzend, stand ich unter der Dusche und lies das warme Wasser auf mich niederprasseln. Während ich mir das Shampoo aus den Haaren wusch sang ich munter vor mich hin.  
„Och Mensch, Lily. Tu mir endlich den Gefallen und hör auf zu singen!“ hörte ich die Stimme von Sirius, dem besten Freund meines Mannes, aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ist ja schon gut.“ Meckerte ich und schaltete das Wasser ab.  
Mir ein Handtuch um die Haare und um mich bindend, kletterte ich aus der Dusche.  
„Und du kommst mit, Sirius?“ rief ich ins Wohnzimmer. „Klar, den Geburtstag von Prongs müssen wir doch gemeinsam feiern.“ Ich grinste, die beiden konnte aber auch gar nichts trennen. „Schatz, hilfst du mir beim aussuchen des Kleides?“ rief ich meinen Mann zu mir. James kam zu mir ins Schlafzimmer und Sirius‘ Kopf lugte um die Ecke.  
„Ich kann auch helfen“ mischte sich Sirius ein „Husch Black, ich hab nach meinem Mann verlangt“ Sirius lachte und verschwand aus der Tür.  
James grinste mich an „Du kannst auch so gehen. Nur vielleicht die Haare offen“ und er nahm das Handtuch von meinem Kopf. Meine roten Haare vielen mir nass auf die Schulter und Tropfen liefen mir den Rücken entlang. „Sieht doch sexy aus“ und James wuschelte sich durch die Haare, während er mich betrachtete. Ich lächelte verlegen. „Ich wollte aber nicht so raus gehen“  
Er nickte „Nagut, dann…hmm wie wäre es mit dem hier“ und er hielt mir ein lila Kleid ohne Träger hin. Ich schüttelte den Kopf „Nein“  
„Was ist mit dem hier?“ und er fischte ein rotes enganliegendes Kleid aus einer Ecke meines Schrankes. „Nein, James soll ich fett aussehen?“ „Nein, nicht doch, Liebling“ und er stürzte sich schon wieder in den Schrank.  
„Ahaaaa“ sein schwarzer Wuschelkopf tauchte wieder hervor. „Das perfekte Kleid“ und er hielt mein altes, grünes Lieblingskleid hoch. Ich hob eine Augenbraue. „Das?“ „Och bitte, Lily-Maus.“ Er schaute mich mit großen Augen an und versuchte wohl einen Hundeblick aufzusetzen. Ich lachte "„Lass den Hundeblicke, den kann nur Sirius“ „Hörst du’s Krone. Den kann nur ich“ hörten wir Sirius aus dem Wohnzimmer rufen „Ach sei leise, blöde Flohtöle“ „Hey, wie hast du mich gerade genannt“ Ich mischte mich wieder ein „Ist doch egal. Gib her James, für dich zieh ich‘s mal an.“  
Rasch hatte ich das grüne Kleid an.  
Es war knielang, war an der Taille gerafft und hatte einen hübschen V-Ausschnitt.  
„Wow“ flüsterte James leise als ich mich vor ihm drehte „Du siehst toll aus  
„Sag mal James. Findest du meinen Hintern eigentlich fett?“  
„Häää?“ kam die geistreiche Antwort meines Gatten.  
„Ob mein Hintern fett aussieht, James“ und ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Nein, Lily. Er ist überhaupt nicht fett.“  
„Ach das sagst du doch nur so“ und ich stemmte die Hände in die Hüften  
„Nein Lily, wirklich nicht.“  
„Ach, jetzt lüg doch nicht.“  
„Nein, du hast den schönsten Hintern den ich je gesehen habe“  
„Jetzt machst du dich lustig über mich.“ Und ich schniefte einmal theatralisch. Ich hörte Sirius lachen „Aber Lily-Maus. Es ist die Wahrheit.“  
„Nun, wenn du mir nicht die Wahrheit sagen willst“ und ich verschwand im Bad.  
Kaum war die Tür geschlossen musste ich los kichern. Es war doch jedes Mal zu schön James so verwirrt zu sehn. Draußen hörte ich Sirius. „Mensch Prongs, du weißt du kannst bei diesem Satz nicht gewinnen“ ich kicherte und machte mich zu recht.  
Nachdem ich mir ein bisschen Rouge und grüner Liedschatten aufgetragen hatte kam ich aus dem Bad. „Lily-Maus bist du noch sauer“ und James schaute mich mal wieder mit einem versuchten Hundeblick an. „James, lass den Hundeblick. Ich sagte dir doch Sirius kann den besser“ und ich hakte mich bei Sirius ein „Na los, James. Wir kommen noch zu spät“  
James trottete uns mit gesengtem Kopf hinterher „Ganz schön gemein von dir, James so zu verarschen“ grinste mir Sirius entgegen. Ich lachte „Es ist doch mein Geburtstag“ hörten wir James hinter uns nuscheln „warum sind alle so gemein zu mir“  
  
Wir apparierten in eine Seitengasse neben dem Restaurant.  
„Komm James. Remus müsste schon da sein“ und ich hakte mich auch bei ihm ein. Remus saß schon an einem Tisch und winkte uns zu als wir das Lokal betraten.  
„Alles Gute, James. Dein Geschenk gebe ich dir gleich“ begrüßte er James gleich, der sofort zu strahlen anfing. „Geschenke“ freute er sich wie ein Kleinkind. „Wenigstens einer mag mich“ und ich und Sirius fingen an zu lachen. „Ach Schatz, ich liebe dich doch“ und ich gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Der Ober kam und reichte uns die Karte. Nach kurzem Überlegen hatte ich etwas Leckeres entdeckt. Sirius und James versuchten Remus gerade zu überreden sich ein „Pinocchio Schnitzel“ zu bestellen, während der Ober zu uns kam. „Nein Jungs, ich werde nicht das Pinocchio Schnitzel bestellen“ meckerte Remus konnte sich ein Lachen aber nicht verkneifen „Also einmal das Pinocchio Schnitzel für sie der Herr“ und der Ober notierte es sich auf seinem Block „ Was. Nein! Ich nehme das frische Lachsfilet in Weinsauce und den Wein des Hauses“ bestellte Remus schnell um. Sirius und James lachten sich erst mal schlapp also bestellte ich „ Ich nehme die Fleischspieße vom Grill, einen kleinen Tomatensalat und eine große Cola, bitte“ der Ober nickte und wand sich an Sirius „ Für ihn und mich, den Grillteller Roma und je ein großes Bier, bitte“ Der Ober nickte wieder und wuselte davon.  
„Geschenke“ nörgelte mein doch eigentlich schon erwachsener Ehemann. „Och James“ sagte ich und konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. „Moony, Geschenke“ und James zupfte an Remus Ärmel herum, der gerade in seiner Tasche wühlte und ein hübsch eingepacktes Schächtelchen herausholte. „Bitte schön“ schon wurde es ihm aus der Hand gerissen.  
Häää“ kam es mal wieder sehr intelligent von James „Was soll das denn?“ und er hielten einen Baby Strampler und ein Fläschchen in die Höhe. „Remus!“ meckerte ich und haute ihn auf den Arm „ Tut mir leid“ sagte er mit einem schelmischen Grinsen, da kam der Rumtreiber hervor. Sirius der schneller schaltete als James schaute zu mir, seine Augen wanderten langsam zu meinem Bauch und er hob eine Augenbraue. Ich schaute ihn böse an „James Schatz.“ Meldete ich mich kleinlaut „Ja, Lily“ und er sah mich an „Es könnte sein, dass ich ein bisschen schwanger bin.“ Remus und Sirius lachten. James schaute mich verdutzt an „ein bisschen schwanger? Bist du nun schwanger oder nicht?“  
„Sein oder nicht sein, das ist hier die Frage“ warf Sirius mit einer dramatischen und total dämlichen Geste in die Runde. „Mach sitzt und sei still“ meckerte ich ihn an. Ich nickte langsam „Ich bin schwanger.“ James sprang auf und rannte um den Tisch auf mich zu. „Oh Lily-Maus. Wie schön. Ich wollte schon immer Mutter werden“ „James, wenn wirst du Vater“ verbesserte ich ihn und lachte als er mich mit ihm herumwirbelte. Ein paar Gäste schauten komisch doch mit einem „Ich werde Vater, schauen sie nicht so“ von James drehten sie sich wieder weg.  
„Darauf müssen wir anstoßen“ und Sirius hob sein schon fast leeres Bierglas hoch.  
Nach dem wir gegessen hatten und natürlich bezahlt machten wir uns auf in die Bar gegenüber. Sirius und James die beide schon drei Bier intus hatten bestellten sich gleich wieder was. Remus und ich schüttelten belustigt darüber den Kopf „ Auch ein Glas Wein, Lily?“  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf „ Nein danke, Remus.“ ich tätschelte mir den Bauch. Remus lächelte und prostete mir zu.  
Nach einer halben Stunde kam irgendeiner auf die schöne Idee Musik zu spielen. Leider war es nicht die Musik die ich bevorzugte.  
Laut grölend tanzten James und Sirius auf den Tisch „Komm hol das Lasso raus, wir spielen Cowboy und Indianer“. Beide hatten jedoch so viel getrunken, dass sie vom Tisch vielen. Höchste Zeit nach Hause zu gehen. Ich und Remus schüttelten den Kopf, schnappten uns jeweils einen und apparierten zu mir nach Hause. Zu Hause angekommen verabschiedete sich Remus und ich ging ins Bad mich abschminken.  
Vom Wohnzimmer hörte ich Sirius und James reden  
„Madonna ist wohl eine der heißesten Frauen auf diesem Planeten“ lallte Sirius quer durchs Wohnzimmer.  
„Ach quatsch“ lallte James. Oh, da war ich jetzt mal gespannt was er sagt. Heißt es nicht Betrunkene sprechen die Wahrheit.  
James hickste einmal „Meine Frau, ist DIE heißeste Frau in diesem Universums“ ich lief rot an und stürmte ins Wohnzimmer nur um James um den Hals zu fallen. „Ich liebe dich, James“  
  
Am nächsten Morgen war es ein nettes Erwachen. Mir ging es gut, jedoch James und Sirius nicht. James söhnte laut auf und faste sich an den schmerzende Kopf. „Oh Gott“ ich lächelte und küsste seine Stirn. „Lily. Trank. Bitte“ ich lachte „Sofort mein Schatz.“ Und ich stand auf um den Anti-Kater-Trank aus dem Bad zu holen. Im Flur stolperte ich erst mal über Sirius, welcher ebenfalls laut aufstöhnte und sich an den Kopf fasste „Wieso weckst du mich, Lily“ grummelte er. „Ich hab so schön geschlafen bis du kamst“ ich lachte „Nicht dein ernst. Du willst behaupten der Flurboden ist bequemer als das Sofa“ Sirius schaute sich verwirrt um „ich dachte ich lieg in der Badewanne“ und ich kletterte über ihn drüber zum Schrank.  
„Auch ein Anti-Kater-Trank“ richtete ich mich an Sirius, der mir dankend das Fläschchen abnahm. Er nickte mir zu und ich stieg umständlich über ihn. „Bitte schön, Schatz“ ich reichte James den Trank.  
„Danke, Liebling. Du bist die Beste“  
Ich grinste „Ich weiß“  
  
Nachdem die beiden wieder topfit waren und es mittlerweile doch schon Mittag war, zauberte ich den beiden ein hübsches Mittagessen auf den Tisch. „Essen fassen“ rief ich und schon saßen die beiden am Esstisch ich sollte unbedingt die Zeit messen beim nächsten Mal.  
„Ich weiß schon was ich zu meinem Sohn sagen werde“ versuchte James mit vollem Mund zu sagen. „Was denn?“ wollte Sirius gleich wissen „Warte mal.“ Unterbrach ich die beiden. Sohn? Es könnte auch ein Mädchen werden.“  
„Stimmt.“ Nickte James „Wie wollen wir sie…ehhh ihn…ehhm…es? Ach egal wie wollen wir unser Kind eigentlich nennen“ „Hmm, wie wäre es mit Rose“ schlug Sirius vor, verblüfft schaute ich ihn an. „Wow, ein brauchbarer Vorschlag von dir. Ich dachte du kommst jetzt mit so was wie Hedwig an“ Sirius fing an zu grinsen „Ohh, Hedwig ist ein toller Name. James du bekommst 10 Galleonen wenn ihr euer Kind Hedwig nennt“  
„Sirius Orion Black, was fällt dir ein“ wütend haute ich in auf den Arm „War doch nur ein Scherz, Lily. Aua. Prongs tut doch was. Deine Frau schlägt mich“ doch James lachte „Das geschieht dir recht, Tatze“ und er bekam als Belohnung einen Kuss von mir.  
„Prongs, du wolltest doch vorhin sagen was du zu deinem Kind unbedingt sagen willst“ lenkte Sirius vom Thema ab. Was James unbedingt sagen wollte bekam ich nicht mit, da ich das Geschirr abräumte.  
  
  
 _Neun Monate später im Krankenhaus_  
  
Ich hatte einen gesunden Jungen zu Welt gebracht und nach dem James wieder bei Bewusstsein war, der Waschlappen ist in Ohnmacht gefallen, standen wir glücklich zusammen. Ich lag auf dem Bett, unseren Sohn im Arm, James hatte einen Arm um mich gelegt und Sirius stand etwas abseits. „Sirius, komm her“ und ich winkte ihn zu uns heran.  
Neugierig schaute er in das kleine Bündel auf meinem Arm. „Familienfoto“ verkündete eine Krankenschwester fröhlich und Sirius wollte aus dem Bild treten. „Sirius, bleib hier. Als Pate gehörst du mit aufs Bild“ lachte James. „Was? Ich und Pate?“ ungläubig schaute er uns an, ich lächelte ihn an „Wir haben gedacht, wenn du möchtest, könntest du sein Pate sein, falls uns etwas passiert“ „Sag so was nicht, Lily. Aber ich bin gerne sein Pate“  
Es blitze einmal. „Hey, ich hab nicht hingeschaut“ meckerte James „Ich will gut auf dem Foto aussehen.“ „Du siehst immer gut aus, Schatz“ lächelte ich ihn an. Nach vier weiteren Fotos waren wir endlich fertig.  
„Du bist einfach zu eingebildet, Krone“ meckerte Sirius der sich aus der unbequemen Pose befreite und streckte.  
Es klopfte und Remus streckte seinen Kopf herein „Hallo“ er trat ein und hatte einen riesen Blumenstrauß dabei. Ich grinste „Lass mich raten. Nicht für mich sondern für James“ Remus lachte „Nein, für dich. Ist er das?“ und Remus blickte auf meinen schlafenden Sohn. „Nein, das ist das Kind von Zimmer 13. Unser Sohn spielt draußen auf dem Spielplatz“ Remus lachte „Wie nennt ihr ihn denn jetzt?“ „Oh, gute Frage“ ich blickte hoch zu James. Dieses lächelte „Harry.“ „Harry?“ wiederholte Remus „Harry James Potter“ flüsterte ich leise und sah auf das Bündel in meinen Armen hinab.  
„Hier James, du darfst ihn auch mal halten“ und ich reichte ihn vorsichtig James, der sichtlich überfordert schien.  
Er lächelte und schaute auf das Bündel in seinen Armen „Ich bin dein Vater, Harry.“ Und er grinste breit während der Rest von uns nur lachen konnte. „Wie viele von den Filmen meines Vaters hast du geschaut, James“ lachte ich „Ein paar. Sei froh, ich hätte auch sagen können „ er räusperte sich „ Ein Kind sie zu knechten, sie alle zu finden. Ins Dunkeln zu treiben und ewig zu binden“ „Dam daamm daaa“ lies Sirius von der Ecke hören und wir alle brachen in Gelächter aus.


End file.
